The Other Son of Death
by coledelta
Summary: When Percy goes missing once again it's up to the only son of an unburdened god to help Annabeth save him.
1. The New Arrival

**This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. Make sure to review and help me with my writing. ENJOY!  
>-<strong>**  
><strong>**Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson series nor do I claim to.**

He was running through woods. He was being chased by... something. He didn't know what it was and he didn't want to know. He burst out of the woods and was standing in a clearing. A hill with a single tree at the top. He didn't know what it was but something urged him towards the top of the hill. He panted as he climbed the hill. He made it to the top and he tripped over something large and heavy at the base of the tree. He had been running for days with no food and barely any water. Once he fell he stayed down. He heard people yelling as he started to slip into unconsciousness and his vision blurred. He saw people running to him on foot, and one other person coming towards him on a horse. Then he fell asleep.

He woke up in a strange room in a strangely comfortable bed. There weren't many people in the room with him, so he fell back asleep. When he awoke again there was a man in a wheel chair sitting at the base of his bed. He sat up slowly as he looked at the man. He was unharmed but he was starving. He had gone days without food so naturally the first words out of his mouth were "Do you have any food?"

The man chuckled and handed him a plate heaped with delicious foods. The boy took it gratefully and quickly devoured it. "Where am I?" he asked through a mouth full of food. The bearded man rolled over to the side of his bed to talk to him. "You're at a place called camp half-blood." The boy looked at him skeptically. "Half... blood?" he asked confused as he finished off his food.

The man rolled away and waited at the door. He turned and looked at the boy. "Well? Are you coming?" The boy quickly got out of bed and rushed over to him. The man rolled through the camp telling the boy about the place. He showed him the climbing wall, the archery range, the arena, the woods, and everywhere else including the twenty cabins. "How do you sort everyone into their cabins?" he asked as he looked around, amazed. They arrived at an old looking house and the man stopped at the stairs to the porch. He shifted as if he was going to get up.

The boy looked at him with a confused look. How could he get up, he was stuck in a wheel chair. He pushed up with his arms and he rose for an impossibly long time. After he was done he got out of the chair to reveal that he was half horse and half man. His wheelchair was simply a box on wheels with fake legs attached. "My name is Chiron. I'm a-" "Centaur," the boy cut him off. "Good, good. Are you familiar with Greek mythology?" Chiron asked him with an impressed look. "Yes, totally. I've always been into stuff like that," the boy replied with an excited look in his eyes. "Well then, I have a question for you. What was the main thing the gods did in the mortal world?"

The boy thought for a bit. "They slept with humans. They had children called demigods. Half human, half god," the boy said "Half bloods." Chiron looked at him with a smile. "So why am I here?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "You haven't figured it out? You're a demigod," Chiron told him. "So who's my parent? Do you know?"

"Sadly we don't. You are over the age of thirteen correct? If that's the case then a sort of holographic symbol should have appeared over your head by your thirteenth birthday," Chiron explained. "Well, nope. Nothing. What does that mean?" he asked with a little bit of concern. Chiron stroked his chin as he thought. "I don't know, maybe-" he was cut off. A blonde girl ran up to them. "Chiron! Grover just had a dream. It was about Percy. He might be in trouble," she said with an obvious tone of panic. "Understood. You can organize a team to go help him. I apologize Annabeth, I would help you but this young demigod has not been claimed and he's over thirteen. As you know the gods swore on the river styx to claim all their children by their thirteenth birthday."

"I understand," Annabeth turned to look at the boy "I hope you find out who your parent is," she said with genuine sympathy. She turned and ran away. "Come, we'll get you a weapon," Chiron said as he turned and set off towards the armoury. They reached the small building and he opened the door. It was filled with weapons and armor of all kinds. The boy walked in and looked around. He tried countless swords and daggers but for some reason none of them felt right. He walked back out and raised his arms and dropped them down again in defeat.

"Nothing feels right, they all just feel... weird," he said. Chiron looked lost in thought when he realized something. "You never told me your name," he said simply. "Oh, my names Vince, Vince Meza," he said simply. As he said it Chiron looked above his head in a confused and stunned way. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing one by one and looked above his head. Some whispered to their friends but most backed away. Vince looked around at everyone staring at him. "What? What's wrong?"

As he said that he noticed that there was a black light coming down from above him. He looked up and saw his name in black with dark angel wing sprouting from the 'V' and the 'E' in his name. "Wha-? Is this claiming?" He asked Chiron. He nodded slowly. "I've never seen a claiming like this. The only god I can think of that would have this is the only god who did not swear to claim his children."

"You're sure that it's a male god?" Vince asked him. "Yes. You're father is the god of death. Thanatos."


	2. The Quest

Vince looked at Chiron, shocked. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. He opened his mouth to speak "W-what?" was all that came out. Chiron looked just as shocked himself. "Never in Greek history has a demigod child of Thanatos been found," Chiron said to no one in particular. As he looked around Vince noticed that the other demigods had started to back away and whisper to each other.

His whole life Vince had been the outcast. He had always been on his own. No friends or family to speak of. Even animals avoided him. The only living creatures that had ever seemed to enjoy his presence were butterflies. They seemed to flock to him in great numbers. He didn't mind. He had always enjoyed the way the walked on his fingers and landed on his shoulders. The point is, he was used to people ignoring him.

"This is surely a sign. I must go think about this. Vince, as there is no Thanatos cabin you can make yourself at home in the Hades cabin," Chiron announced then walked off. Vince made his way to the cabins. It was obvious which one was Hades. He walked in and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep when he felt something odd.

He opened his eyes and saw a boy across the room looking at him. Vince jumped and sat up quickly. "Where'd you come from!?" he asked in a startled manor. The boy looked at him "Who are you? You feel familiar but different. You're not a child of Hades," the boy said more to himself. He was wearing a black aviators jacket and had a ring on his finger as well as a black sword strapped to his side. "Are _you_ a child of Hades?"

The boy didn't answer he simply looked at Vince with a thoughtful face. "You're a child of death, but not my sibling. Who's your godly parent then? Persephone? No, that's not it. So who is it then?" Vince debated whether he should tell him or not. He thought it might be nice to have someone not hate him for once. But this kid looked like he might know if he was lying. He made a split second decision and decided to tell him. "I'm a son of Thanatos. You're obviously a son of Hades but what's your name? I'm Vince," he waited for the boys reaction. The boy walked over to the bed he was standing next to. "I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo."

Nico sat on his bed and laid down. Almost instantly he fell asleep. Soon after, Vince followed his example. He dreamt of the last few days while being chased. He heard howling, grunting, growling, and many different noises. Those dreams faded away and he saw something new. He saw a teenage boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He was wrapped in gold chains and was covered in cuts in bruises. He seemed to be unconscious. A laugh echoed through his dream and he woke up with a start. Vince woke to find that it was the next day. He had slept for 14 hours straight. The rest of the day he was troubled about his dream. At dinner Chiron approached him.

He escorted Vince to the big house and told him to say what had been bothering him. Vince recounted his dream for Chiron. At the end Chiron did not react. He simply stood still and thought. "Come with me," Chiron said as he turned and walked out. Vince followed and Chiron led him to the camp fire where everyone was having a good time. Except Annabeth. She looked worried and a little scared. "Wait here," Chiron told him as he walked over to Annabeth. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Once he was finished she shot up so fast that she almost head butted Chiron in the nose. She dashed over to Vince and grabbed his shoulders.

She looked into his eyes and he saw how worried she was. "Is it true? Did you have a dream about Percy?" Annabeth asked him hopefully. He nodded slowly and she let out a deep breath. She let go of him and looked up at Chiron. "We need to start a quest right away," she said to Chiron, though it sounded more like she was begging rather than stating a fact. He nodded silently. "I agree. You, Vince and one other demigod, but who?"

Vince blurted out the only person who came to mind "Nico!" they both looked at him in shock. He thought he had done something wrong and he looked at the ground. "Is that not okay?" he asked a little timidly. "That's not it. Nico hasn't been here for weeks. How do you even know him?" Annabeth said. "He's asleep in the Hades cabin right now. He showed up yesterday once I laid down on the bed."

They all walked to the cabin and, sure enough, Nico was asleep on his bed. He woke up once he heard Chiron's hoof beats on the hard floor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked them groggily. "We need you to go on a quest. Percy's in trouble and Vince would like you to be the third member of the group," Chiron explained. Nico stood up out of his bed and stretched. "Okay, do we know where Percy is?" he asked. Chiron explained Vince's dream and they waited for Nico's reaction. He thought for a bit but he couldn't think of anything.

"I'll go but first, Vince here needs some new clothes," Nico said. Vince looked down at his clothes and he realized that Nico was right. He had been wearing the same clothes for the last three days. His T-shirt was grimy and torn up and his jeans were covered in stains. As if on cue Vince was enveloped in a darkness as if he was wrapped in a cocoon. Once the darkness dissipated Vince was wearing all new clothes. He had black pants with a silver chain on the side of his right leg, a black T-shirt that said "Angels can be dark too" under a black leather punk jacket. He also had a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of angel wings and a silver ring with Greek letters etched into it which Annabeth translated to say "Fear not but death". On his head was a black fedora. He instinctively took it off and tossed it in the air. When it came back down it was in the form of a sword.

Vince looked at the sword and tossed it back into the air. It came back down in the form of his fedora. He place the hat on his head and smiled. "Let's go."


	3. The Beginning

While Annabeth was packing for their quest Nico decided to teach Vince how to fight. Once she had finished Chiron walked them to the top of half-blood hill and saw them off. They got into Argos's van and he drove them into town. Once he dropped them off near a McDonald's he drove away. They started to walk in no particular direction. "So where exactly are we going?" Annabeth asked Vince. "I don't know. I don't know the place where I saw Percy. It was a place I'd never seen before," Vince said as he thought to himself.

"Well, what did it look like? Can you describe it?" Nico asked him. Vince thought for a second to try and remember the place. "It was dark and damp. Like a cave. But even though it was dark there was something strange. Like gold light, but it only seemed to be in the center of the room where Percy was chained up. It was shaped like... like an apple. Do you know it Nico?"

Nico thought for a moment. "It sounds familiar but I can't think of anything," Nico told them "I guess if it was dark we might ask Nyx. She knows everything that happens in the dark. The problem is no one can know where she will pop up next." Vince and Annabeth thought about this. "Maybe one of her kids will know. Come on, we need to make a rainbow," Annabeth said as she looked around for a means of making an iris message."

Eventually they came across a fountain. Strangely enough the whole square, in which the fountain resided, was abandoned. Annabeth found this odd as she located a rainbow. She dug around in her pockets and found a golden drachma. She tossed it into the air and it vanished. "Blake, camp halfblood," she told the rainbow. The head of Nyx cabin appeared and Annabeth informed him of the situation. She asked if he had a way of finding his mother. He thought for a minute and turned to talk to one of his sisters. She whispered in his ear and he turned back to Annabeth.

"She'll be in central park at around 1 o'clock tomorrow morning," he informed her. She let out a sigh of frustration and thanked him. She waved her hand through the image and it dissipated. She walked over to Nico and Vince, who took the time to practice fighting, and filled them in. "Well then if that's the case what are we gonna do until then?" Vince asked. They stood there thinking when they heard something. "HEY! ANNABETH, NICO!"

They turned and saw a girl with black hair and a purple cape running towards them. Annabeth and Nico ran to meet her while Vince stayed behind. They talked for a bit until Nico waved him over. He walked over and Nico introduced them to each other. The girl's name was Reyna. They talked for a while until the obvious question arose. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked her.

"Well a few days ago I had a dream. My mother told me to come here. I didn't know why I simply did as she said," Reyna explained. "Percy's in trouble. We need to talk with Nyx," Annabeth explained. Reyna let out a sigh. "Now what did he do? Did he piss off another immortal?" Reyna asked. "That's why we need to talk to Nyx. We don't know."

For hours they killed time until night fell. Once midnight came along they waited in central park. As they waited Nico talked to Vince. "Listen, you're a son of Thanatos. Since he controls the doors of death do you think you could persuade your dad to bring someone back?" Nico asked him. Vince shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, I don't even know him. Who are you thinking about?" Vince asked him. Nico looked around to make sure Annabeth and Reyna weren't listening "My sister, Bianca. She died about a year ago on a quest. I tried to find a way to bring her back once but it didn't work out," Nico said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Before Vince could respond Annabeth called them over. "It's almost time. Are you guys ready?" Annabeth asked them. A few minutes later a spot of darkness appeared in front of them. It grew bigger and tendrils of darkness spread out. Suddenly a woman with dark read skin and long, smooth black hair shot up out of the spot. She noticed them and she looked surprised. "Who are you? How did you know that I'd be here?" She asked with genuine surprise. "We're demigods and we need your help. Your son Blake told us where we could find you," Annabeth explained.

Nyx gave them a puzzled look. "How do you know I can help?" she asked. "You're the goddess of darkness, you know everything going on in the shadows," Annabeth said as she crossed her arms. Nyx thought about it for a second. "And what's in it for me?" Nyx asked. "Well what do you want? We don't really have anything of value to give you," Annabeth said as she straightened and uncrossed her arms.

Nyx thought about it for a second. "The roman praetor here has some fancy canines. Those would be _very_ nice to have around," She said as she eyed Reyna. Reyna took a step back in shock then stepped forward again once she recovered. "No way! You're not getting Aurum and Argentum!" she said firmly. Nyx turned her gaze on Nico next. "Well then, how about that nice shiny ring the son of Hades has on his finger."

Now it was Nico's turn to be shocked. "N-no way! This is all I have left of my sister!" he said cautiously. She smiled and looked at Annabeth and Vince. "You certainly don't have anything of value," she said to Annabeth "But the boy, on the other hand." Vince backed away when she eyed him hungrily. "What do you want from me?" he asked, a little scared. She gave him a smile. "I want a night in bed with a son of darkness."


	4. Goddess revealed

Vince took a step back as Nyx smiled at him. "W-what?" he asked, startled. She looked him up and down with a seductive look in her eye. Vince thought for a second then looked at Nyx. "Fine," he said hesitantly. Annabeth walked up to Vince and put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this. We'll find another way to get to Percy," Annabeth whispered in his ear. He shrugged her off and took a step towards Nyx.

She smiled and waved her hand in the air. Another spot of darkness appeared on the ground next to Nyx. "In," she said with a smile. Vince walked over to the spot. He stepped onto the spot and he vanished. He was immersed in darkness. It was unexpectedly warm and comforting. When he came out of the darkness he was in a room. It was a simple black and red room. He was looking around when Nyx appeared next to him.

She put her arm around him and turned him towards her. She put both her hands on his shoulders she smiled at him and she walked him over to the bed. He sat down. She snapped her fingers and her clothes vanished. "You ready?" she climbed into bed with him and she kissed him.  
>_<p>

Once they were done Nyx transported them back to the others. Vince walked over to his friends while Nyx faced them. "Now, since I got what I wanted I'll tell you where your friend is," Nyx said to them. She closed her eyes and seemed to radiate darkness. A little later her eyes snapped open. She looked at them with concern. "I know where he is, and it's not good," she told them, gravely. Annabeth's eyes lit up with hope. "Where!? Where is he?" she asked her desperately.

Nyx looked as if she didn't want to say, but eventually she told them. "He's with Eris," she said. The small glimmer of hope in Annabeth's eyes was snuffed out in an instant. "W-what? What is he doing there?" she asked with horror. "I don't know. And I don't intend to find out," Nyx told her. "Fine, let's go," Annabeth said as she turned and walked away.

Vince turned to follow her but Nyx held him back. "Hold on. Listen, that hat of yours is powerful. It's full of magic and it would be hard to drain it, but if you keep using it around that son of Hades it's gonna use up all the magic. Eventually it's just gonna be a hat." she handed him a small piece of rope. "When that happens channel the power of darkness into that, and if you ever need help call me."

He slipped the rope into his pocket and nodded to her in thanks. He turned and walked after his friends. Once he caught up to them Nico slowed down to talk to Vince as well. "What'd she say?" Nico asked him. "Nothing important," Vince lied. Nico was skeptical, but accepted his answer. They sped up slightly to hear what Annabeth was saying. "How in the world are we going to find Eris' cave?" Annabeth asked Reyna. Reyna thought for a moment then had an idea.

"There are only three goddesses who might be able to find Eris," Reyna explained. Annabeth thought for a moment and had a look of realization. "How could I not think of that," Annabeth said. Vince and Nico were the only ones who didn't know who they were talking about. They had a confused look on they're faces which made Annabeth sigh out of frustration. "I'll explain," she told them "When Eris was refused entry to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis she was enraged. She threw a golden apple from Hera's garden into the crowd. She carve the words 'To the fairest' on it which caused Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite to fight over it which eventually led to the Trojan war."

"I know that story, but why would they know where they were? It sounds to me like they would want nothing to do with her," Vince told Annabeth. "Well they wouldn't want her doing anything like that ever again to anyone else," Annabeth explained. "And just how are we going to talk to those three?" Reyna argued. They all thought for a bit when Vince had an idea. "Why don't we just do the obvious. Go to the most romantic place in the city," Vince said. Annabeth looked at him then face palmed herself.

They kept walking and noticed a couple walking through the park holding hands. As if on cue Vince felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person the hand was connected to and saw a beautiful woman. "I saw what happened with Nyx. I must say I'm a little Jealous," said the goddess of love.  
>_<p>

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know this is shorter than what I've posted so far and I'm sorry. Now, as you may have noticed, I skipped the sex scene between Vince and Nyx. I wanted to see how many people are okay with it. Once I get ten reviews voicing opinions on the sex I'll continue. Just tell me if you would be okay with legit sex scenes or not. Thanks for reading, make sure to review. SEE YA!**


	5. The True Beginning

**Hey guys. I know I said I wasn't going to post anymore chapters until I got ten reviews but I couldn't help myself. I just love writing this story to much. Anyways, I'll be including sex scenes and if anyone has any problems let me know and I'll compromise. ENJOY!  
>_<strong>

Vince looked down shyly when Aphrodite mentioned Nyx. Annabeth to a step towards her as she spoke. "We need your help," she said quickly. Aphrodite gave her a smile and took her hand off of Vince's shoulder. "I know, that's why I'm here," she told Annabeth kindly "However I'm afraid I won't be able to give the _exact_ location of Eris' den."

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "I don't care, anything will help," Annabeth told her quickly. "Oh Annabeth. You and Percy's love story is by far my favorite. I wish I could help more but the best I can do is tell you that she's in the western United States," Aphrodite informed them. Annabeth smiled, gratefully. "Thank you so much," she said to the beautiful goddess.

The goddess gave her a kind smile once again. "I do wish I could help more, but sadly Eris has been laying low for a while. No one really knows where she's been or what she's been doing," she told them. She leaned over to whisper into Vince's ear "Maybe someday I won't have to be jealous of Nyx anymore," she said seductively, then she straightened quickly "Well I better get going. Relationships to start, people to seduce. Toodle-ooo," she said before she disappeared, leaving the air smelling like perfume.

Once she was gone they stood still and thought about what she said. After about 30 seconds Nico cleared his throat. They all looked at him and he spoke. "Am I the only one that notices the obvious?" Nico asked. They all looked at him with a confused look. Before he spoke he smiled "Vince has got it goin on."

Vince let out a chuckle which gradually turned into a full out laugh. The others ended up doing the same. Once they stopped they all had a smile. "It's good to laugh again," Annabeth said. Reyna looked at her "What do you mean 'again'?" she asked. Annabeth kept a smile but it was solemn. "Me and Percy haven't been on the best terms lately. But I do love him."

Reyna put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Once again a cough rang through the air, but this time it was Vince. "Well now what do we do?" he asked. "Well I guess we head west," Nico said as he crossed his arms "The question is: where?" just as he said that a wind blew and Vince swore he heard a voice.

"Colorado," Vince said suddenly. They all looked at him. "Didn't you hear it? On the wind. A voice said 'Colorado'," Vince explained. "How do you know that we can trust it?" Nico asked. Vince didn't really have an answer. "I don't know. It just seemed warm and trustworthy," Vince explained. "It could have been Zephyrus. He's the god of the west wind. That's where it came from wasn't it?" Nico said.

"I guess we're heading to Colorado then," Annabeth said. "How bout we find a place to sleep first," Reyna suggested. They spent a whole 10 minutes looking for a hotel before they settled for a small, cheap, but nice motel. They paid for two rooms. One for the boys, and one for the girls. Vince quickly fell asleep once he got into bed. That night he had a dream. It wasn't anything like a normal demigod dream.

He was in a hotel. It seemed familiar but he couldn't think of the name. He was talking with a girl who looked as if she was around 12 years old. He couldn't here himself or her, making their conversation a mystery. She had brown eyes and silky dark brown hair. He couldn't help but think about how cute she was. Out of nowhere he could hear their conversation. "By the way, what's your name?" Vince asked her. She smiled "My name's-" before she said her name he woke up.

It was around noon and Nico was shaking him. Vince sat up and yawned "Are we ready to leave?" he asked Nico. "Not quite. I woke you up a little early to talk to you," Nico told him. Vince knew what he wanted to talk about. "Listen. When we were younger we were stuck in a hotel. It was a place where time stood still. It didn't fell like long but once we got out we found out we had been inside for almost 70 years," Nico told him.

Vince thought back to his dream about the girl in the hotel. "What was the name of the hotel?" Vince asked him curiously. Nico had a confused look as he answered. "The lotus hotel and casino," he told Vince. Vince was speechless. He cleared his throat and spoke "Your-your sister. What did she look like?" he asked. Nico thought it was an odd question but he answered anyways. "She, uh- she had brown eyes and dark brown hair," he told Vince. Once Nico had told Vince that description Vince had a flashback. It was from the dream, except it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

They were talking about the hotel. About all the activities that they could do. The reason Vince asked for the girl's name was because he asked her on a date. "By the way, what's your name?" Vince asked her. She smiled "My name's Bianca." Vince looked at Nico. "I-I knew you two. That's why you thought I was familiar. Not because I'm a son of death, like you. Because we met that night. I was in the hotel with you two," Vince told Nico. Nico had an unfamiliar expression on his face. Vince's eyes were full of recognition, remembrance, and sadness. He looked up at Nico slowly and opened his mouth to speak. "I took your sister on a date."


	6. Death Arrives

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Not really much to say about it. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review. ENJOY!  
>_<strong>

Nico looked at Vince, dumbfounded. Nico thought back to the time he and Bianca had spent in the hotel. He was almost certain that he had never seen Vince before. Almost. Once he actually started to think about it and concentrated on Vince's face he had small flash backs. A boy knocking on their door. Bianca hugging the boy. The boy giving her flowers. He remembered seeing Bianca and Vince kissing when he watched them through the peep hole of their door. Nico felt a twinge of anger at the thought of him kissing his sister. He clenched his fists momentarily but relaxed soon after. "Come on. Let's go. The girls are probably ready by now," Nico told him as he walked out.

Vince laid in his bed, lost in thought. He thought back to the night he had with Bianca. So far it was the best night of his life. The only night that he felt safe. He didn't need to run from monsters or fight bullies. He could just laugh and have a good time with a girl that liked him for him. Vince got out of bead and got dressed. He donned his hat and walked out to find Nico, Annabeth, and Reyna waiting for him. "Are we ready?" he asked them. "Yep. Let's go," Annabeth said. "So how exactly are we getting to Colorado?" Reyna asked everyone. They all thought but none of them had an answer. "We could ask my dad. He might be able to help."

Annabeth thought this over for a moment. "I guess we could do that. I mean even if he doesn't help it wouldn't hurt to try. But how are we going to contact him?" she said. Vince thought this over and had an idea. "Nico can you summon a monster or an undead or something?" Vince asked him. Nico looked genuinely confused. "I- I guess so," he said. He held out his hands and the ground split. A small hell hound crawled out and growled at them. Vince stabbed it and it melted to dust. "Dad, we need your help," he said as the hell hound melted. The air grew cold and a shadow materialized on the ground as if it were faster than the man casting it. A man in a black jacket with the hood up appeared.

Since his hood was up they couldn't see his face but they knew who it was. The icy chill and the sense of dread told them that this man was Vince's father. Thanatos. "Good to see you boy. I'm glad that you asked for my help," the man said as he hugged Vince. He didn't know why but Vince hugged the man back. "Hey dad," he said quietly. They separated and the man pulled down his hood. He was handsome and looked like an adult version of Vince. Dark brown eyes, pale skin, black hair. The likeness was a little creepy. "So, what do you need?" Thanatos asked him. "We need a safe way to get to Colorado," Vince explained. Thanatos thought for a bit then mad an "AH-HA" face. He whistled and a horse drawn carriage materialized along with for horses made of shadow.

"Here you go. Fast, safe, and comfortable. Go ahead look inside," Thanatos told them. Vince opened the door and his jaw dropped. The inside was at least twice the size of the carriage. It was like an old fashioned living room. Big puffy armchairs and couches, which looked extremely comfortable, a fire place that was already lit, and soft red carpet. "Don't you just love shadows, they can take you anywhere," Thanatos said with a grin. They all crawled inside except for Vince. The door closed and Vince was alone with his father.

"Dad, I know that we just met but I need a huge favor," Vince said with a bit of pleading in his eyes. "Anything for you son," Thanatos told him with a smile. Vince swallowed hard and spoke "I need to bring someone back from the dead," he blurted. His father's smile melted. "Vince, I can't do that. It would disrupt the order of the universe," Thanatos told him solemnly. "Please dad. Make an exception. Just this once. For your only son," Vince begged. Thanatos grunted in displeasure "All right. For you," he said uncomfortably. He twirled his hand as if stirring the air and a dark stone appeared. "Take this to the place the person died and speak their name," Thanatos told him as he handed the stone to Vince.

"Thank you. Just one more question. How will the horses know where to go?" Vince said to his father. "They listen to you. Just let them know where you want to go and they will take you there. Vince pocketed the stone and lunged at his dad, trapping him in a big hug as a tear slid down his face. "Thank you dad. I love you."

Thanatos was shocked at first but smiled and hugged his son back. "I love you to son," they hugged for a while before the broke apart. Thanatos smiled and pulled his hood back up. "I need to go but before I do let me give you one more thing," he told Vince. He place his hand on Vince's head and small tendrils of darkness escaped the small crack between his hand and Vince's head. Once they stopped Thanatos withdrew his hand. "What was that?" Vince asked, shocked. "You'll know when the time's right," he told his son before he melted into the shadows. Vince wiped away the tear on his cheek and climbed into the carriage.

He walked over to Nico and sat next to him on the couch. "Listen. I need to know where Bianca died," he whispered to Nico. Nico looked at him, confused. "Why?" he asked. "Just trust me," Vince whispered back. Nico nodded and told him. "She died in Hephaestus' junkyard in Arizona," Nico whispered. "Then that's where we're going," Vince said as he felt the horses take off. "Why did you want to know?" Nico asked him. "We're going to bring Bianca back."


	7. Resurrection

Vince sat quietly while the horses took them to the old scrapyard. Nico stirred constantly, anxious to see his sister again. Annabeth and Reyna sat in the other room and talked the whole ride, unaware of where the horses were really taking them. After about an hour Vince felt the horses stop. He jumped up quickly and almost yelled. "We're here!"

Annabeth and Reyna walked out and stretched. "About time we got here," Annabeth said as she pulled her left arm over her head. Vince and Nico exited first. When Annabeth walked out she looked around before her eyes widened. When she spoke her voice was almost angry. "Vince, why did you bring us here?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked anywhere except Annabeth. Nico nodded his head and he set off straight, Vince right behind him. Annabeth chased after them and grabbed Vince by the arm. "Why'd you bring us back here. Do you have any idea what happened here?"

Vince yanked his arm back and looked Annabeth in the eyes. "Yes I do. That's why we're here," Vince said with a look of determination. He turned away and followed after Nico. All of a sudden they both stopped. "Here, this is where we need to do it," Vince said as he pulled out the small stone he had received from his father.

He held it out in front of him and closed his eyes. He squeezed it in his hand and whispered, "Bianca." All of a sudden the ground shook and cracked open. A shade rose up and slowly started to become more defined. Silky brown hair and brown eyes. It didn't take very long for the shade to take the form of Bianca di Angelo, wearing the same hunter uniform she had died in. The crack in the ground closed and she touched down gently.

She blinked and looked around. She saw Nico and looked at herself. Her eyes widened and she took a step towards Nico. "Nico, what did you do? I told you not to try and bring me back," she said with anger, worry, and a bit of sadness in her voice. "It wasn't me, he did it," Nico pointed to Vince like he was blaming him.

Vince opened his eyes again and looked at Bianca. He opened his hand and black dust fell out. When Bianca and Vince saw each other Vince smiled warmly and Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. "V-Vince, is it really you?"

Vince nodded his head and Bianca nearly tackled him in a bear hug. She held him close and he hugged her back. They stayed like this for a little while until Nico cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly let go of him and returned to her senses. She drew her hands back and slapped them both. "Why? I was content being dead. I died a hero's death," she said with a bit of anger, but some happiness hidden underneath. Vince took a step towards her and held her hands in his.

"We wanted you back, besides, I have a feeling we're going to need your help soon," Vince told her. She had a puzzled look on her face and asked him "My help for what?" Nico took a step towards her as well. "Percy's in trouble. We think that the goddess Eris has him," Nico explained. Bianca thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Fine, I'll help you. But I'm still mad at you," she said as she squeezed Vince's hands lightly. They all walked back to the carriage together, with Annabeth and Reyna a little farther ahead. Nico, Vince, and Bianca talked on their way back to the carriage.

When they got there Vince held the door open for Nico and Bianca and climbed in after them. Once he closed the door he saw Bianca look around the carriage. He and Nico shared a small chuckle and sat down. Bianca sat down next to Vince and leaned into him a little which made Nico a little angry. How long had it been since they had seen each other? And here she was choosing an almost complete stranger over him.

Vince urged the horses of the carriage to head to Colorado and he felt them take off. Vince closed his eyes and leaned back a little with Bianca next to him. He hadn't realized how tired the process of bringing her back had made him. Once he closed his eyes he quickly drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of a man in a shifting blue coat, that made Vince feel half asleep. He had grey hair and blue eyes and had a black hat, much like Vince's, that covered his eyes. The man yawned and spoke, "Hey cuz, I hear you're looking for Eris."

Vince thought through the godly relationships on his father's side. "Morpheus. Why are you here?" Vince asked as he crossed his arms and tried to keep his eyes open. Morpheus yawned once again which made Vince yawn as well. "I just wanted to warn my favorite cousin. Eris' children, the neikea, are waiting for you," he yawned once more as he looked at the watch on his wrist. "In fact they're here right now. Better land."

Morpheus waved his hand in front of Vince and woke him up. Vince jerked up and instantly felt the horses start to land. His sudden movement caused Bianca, who had been sleeping on his shoulder, to wake up as well. "What's wrong?" she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Eris set a trap. Everyone get ready for a fight!"

Just as soon as the horses touched the ground did the neikea appear and start to attack the carriage. Vincent and Nico exited the carriage first, both determined to protect Bianca. "Ready?" Vince asked Nico as he moved his hand to the brim of his hat. "Always," Nico said as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. In unison Vince threw his hat in the air and Nico drew his sword. Then they both charged the horde of neikea.


	8. Back Together

Vince and Nico hacked and slashed at the unending horde of neikea. Every time that they vaporized one another took it's place. Once they had gotten ready the girls followed them and fought with them as well. Annabeth and Reyna slashed at the monsters along side Vince and Nico while Bianca shot arrows into the crowd. Vince and Nico seemed to fit well. They could read each other's motions and tell what the other would do next. They hacked and slashed away at the neikea without interference from each other and made a perfect team. While they fought a neikea got close to Vincent and cut at Vince's side.

He felt the pain and it shot up to his shoulder. Nico immediately spun and stabbed the neikea in the chest, making it melt into dust. Nico grabbed Vince and dragged him back to the carriage next to Bianca. "Bianca, take a look at him. I'll protect you while you do," Nico said as he set Vince down on the carriage. Bianca knelt down next to Vince and looked at his shirt, which was soaked with blood. She ripped it at the cut to get a better look while Nico fought of the creatures.

She reached into the bag she wore at her side and pulled out a first aid kit. She stitched the cut closed and he groaned. Nico turned his head slightly so Bianca could hear him. "Hurry up. I can't do this forever you know," he said urgently. Just as he said that the neikea all melted into dust. Nico lowered his sword but didn't put it away. "Come on get him into the carriage," Bianca ordered the others as she pulled his arm over her shoulder to pick him up. They all helped pull him into the carriage and carried him to the room that was supposed to be his. They laid him on the bed, under the blankets and Bianca told everyone to leave. They all walked out of the room while Bianca sat next to his bed.

She ripped off what was left of his bloody, tattered shirt and pulled a canteen of nectar and some ambrosia squares from her bag and gave them to him. He ate and drank and the cut slowly melded back together, but left a large, obvious scar on his side. He swallowed and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her and sat up. He leaned against the headboard and looked her in the eyes. "Hey."

She smiled back and leaned a little closer to him. "Hey," was all she could think to say. Vince reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from her face. They both started to slowly lean close to each other until their lips met. They kissed slowly for a bit then it became deeper. She stood up and climbed on top of him. They broke away only long enough for Bianca to remove her shirt as well. They began to kiss again but Vince pushed her off of him. "Wait, if we do this, won't you be kicked out of the hunters?"

Bianca leaned down once again and kissed him. "I don't care, it's worth it," she said as they started to kiss again. She crawled under the comforter with Vince and removed her pants. She threw them away and did the same with Vince's black jeans. Vince once again broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I don't want to force you into anything," he told her. She just smiled and removed her bra then continued to kiss him once again. She removed her silver panties and his boxers while still kissing him.

He moved his hands down to her waist and lifted her slightly. Once more the kiss broke and she whispered in his ear. "I'm ready," he lowered her slowly and he entered her. He continued to lower her until he felt her hymen. "Do it fast, like a Band-Aid," she told him through clenched teeth. He kissed her and shoved the rest of the way into her quickly then stopped. She screamed but it was greatly muffled by the kiss. He held still for a while until she broke the kiss again. "Okay, you can go," she told him quietly and out of breath.

he slowly moved in and out of her, soliciting small moans from her. He began to speed up slightly and she moaned slightly louder. He moved faster and faster until she made him stop. She made him sit up and she moved him to the foot of the bed. She got on her knees and leaned forward, grabbing the headboard. "Let's do it this way," she said as she looked back at him. He positioned himself once again and entered her once more. He moved in and out making Bianca bite her lip to stop from moaning to loud. Vince bit his lip to stop from moaning as well while he moved in and out of her.

She moaned quietly while he moved slowly. "Faster," she told him in whisper. He started to pick up the pace and soon he was going fast enough to make the bed rock. She moaned over and over again as he moved even faster. They should of been worried about the others hearing them but they were lost in the heat of the moment. "I'm at my limit," Vince groaned. "It's okay. Finish inside me," Bianca told him with a smile. He groaned as he started to cum inside her.

Once he was done he pulled out and they got cleaned up and dressed. Then they laid down on the bed and fell asleep together.  
>_<p>

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of downplayed the sex this time, just in case. If you would like it to be a bit more graphic or if you would like it to stay this way, or if you don't even care just leave a review and let me know. Have a nice day.**


	9. Angel Heart

Vince woke up a few hours later to knocking on his door. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Bianca sleeping next to him. He slowly pulled his arm out from under her to go open the door. He got up and walked over and answered the door. Annabeth was standing on the other side. "Hey Vince, are you feeling better?"

He yawned before he answered her. "Ya, it's almost like it never happened," he told her. She smiled at him and looked behind him. She saw Bianca on the bed and gave him a mischievous smile. "Just what was going on in here?" she asked him. He looked back and quickly closed the door so that she could only see him. She chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell," she assured him. "Hurry up, we need to get going."

She walked away and he walked back to the bed. He thought about waking Bianca but decided to let her sleep. He pulled on a new shirt from the magically stocked closet. It was black like his last one but this one said "angel's heart". He walked out to see everyone else. He sat down in the armchair opposite of Reyna. He sat silently and willed the horses to head to Colorado.

Annabeth continued to smile at him knowingly, making him blush slightly. Eventually the horses stopped and Vince went back to his room to get Bianca. When he walked in she seemed to be just waking up. He smiled and sat down next to her. She smiled back and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the top of her head and he swore he could smell perfume in the air.

"Come on, let's go rescue Percy," Vince said as he helped her up. They walked out the door and into the living room. They realized everyone was gone and they figured they had all already stepped outside. They had started walking to the door when they felt the carriage shake and they heard a muffled boom. They rushed outside and the others were fighting strange creatures wearing hoods. They were in cloaks that hid their faces. Even in their long cloaks they were surprisingly fast and agile.

They had a variety of weapons from whips to swords to sickles. Bianca quickly drew her bow and Vince threw his hat. He grabbed his sword out of the air as Bianca fired an arrow. It missed by miles. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her bow in her hands. "I broke my vow, I can't shoot a bow anymore," she said quietly.

Vince's eyes grew wide as well and he held her. She got over the shock and her eyes grew determined. She shrugged his arms off of her and she drew her combat knife. "I can still fight, don't worry," she told him with a smile. "Okay, be careful," he told her, worried. He charged into the crowd and hacked and sliced at the strange enemies. He lost track of time as monster after monster crumbled into dust. Eventually he started to feel overwhelmed and his side burned.

He tried to fight through the pain and make it to one of his friends. He looked around and saw a black blade slicing through the air nearby. He fought his way to Nico slowly as he held his side. It seemed like hours before he was even halfway to him. He tried shouting his name but he couldn't hear himself. He yelled again but he still couldn't hear. All he heard was the blood pounding in his ears.

He collapsed and was soon swarmed by the cloaked enemies. He watched a sickle come down on him and he closed his eyes. He heard the clang of metal on metal and he opened his eyes again. He saw Nico standing over him, his sword holding back the curved weapon. Behind him he saw Reyna fighting off the creatures as well. Nico sliced at them as he pulled Vince to his feet. He threw his arm over Nico's shoulder and they fought towards the carriage.

Vince saw a sword coming down at him and he instinctually brought his sword up to block it. The sword cut straight through his sword, making it shatter. The blade didn't quite miss and left a nasty cut from his forehead to his chin, cutting over his eye and lips. Nico quickly sliced the creature into dust. They continued to fight until they got back to the carriage. Nico set him on the steps and defended him.

Soon after Annabeth and Reyna had joined them. Only Bianca was still in the crowd fighting. She was making an attempt to make it to the carriage but couldn't find an opening. Vince laid on the steps with his eyes closed and labored breathing. Bianca decided to make a run for the carriage and slice one more monster then made a run towards the others. She made it halfway before one of the monsters stabbed her in the back with a sickle.

She screamed loudly and everything seemed to stop. The creatures seemed to take in her wound and the demigods stared in her direction. The scream echoed over and over in Vince's ears. Then his eyes snapped open. His side and the cut on his face steamed. His shirt and jacket soon caught fire. Except the flames burned black and seem to suck in light rather than emit it. He stood up and he reached in his pocket. He removed the rope that Nyx had given him and did as she had instructed.

He felt his anger surge into it in the form of darkness. He felt it extend until he held an 8 foot long whip. It coiled at his feet and he slowly rose. He was far above the ground and everyone was staring at him. The monsters, his friends, even Bianca was looking at him as her eyes drifted shut. He emitted a dark aura as he looked at everything.

Suddenly long, dark, angel wings burst from his back. He pulled his whip back and his face contorted in anger. "_I lost her once, I will **not** lose her again!" _he shouted in a dark voice. Even though it was clearly only him talking it sounded as if hundreds of people shouted with him. He brought his whip down on the crowd of monsters and they all melted into darkness then evaporated. His whip shortened and disappeared in his hand as he floated down to Bianca.

He waved his hand over the hole in her back and it disappeared along with the blood. He picked her up and carried her back to the carriage, his wings folded halfway behind his back. He laid her on the ground and looked at the other demigods. Then his aura and wings vanished. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed next to Bianca.  
>_<p>

**Oh my gods! Vince nooooooooo! Just kidding. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm gonna be honest, I wish I had included some more adventures and shenanigans before this point but oh well. There is still some time before they face Eris. Maybe I'll bring Aphrodite back or something. I am toying with one idea. Since I didn't include the scene between Nyx and Vince I might write a separate chapter for that. Make sure to tell me how you feel about it. See ya!**


End file.
